Talk:Admin Election
I am going to delete this page. It serves no proper purpose other than to let potential users spam votes for themselves. The next administrator will be selected by SonikFan112, Princeofallsalads and myself. We will be basing our choice on attitude towards both the wiki and fellow users, behaviour, literacy (grammar and such. Note: this isn't a necessity; it's just better to be well learned in grammar than not to be. Otherwise, in can be hard to communicate effectively) and, if need be, edit number. There will only be a consensus such as you have suggested if necessary, in the case that we can't come to a unanimous desicion. I will leave this message for three days. If you haven't replied since then with a reasonas to why this should remain, I will delete the page. [[User:SSWerty|'SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ']] 05:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Do not delete this page Dont delete this page because it allows you to know who to pick and be a democratic wiki.Not a oligarcy with only a few people making big decisions like who should be the next admin.This way you can pick someone who most of the other users think will do a good job.That way you can make a better dicision and lessen the chance of another thing like what happened with PTSN.Plus I am gonna change it so that they must list why they want that person to be a admin.I think we should let the user decide who will be the next admin instead of just 3 people.Supersaiyian11 22:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : The PTSN event is a completely different scenario. We were against him because of the stupid and idiotic desicions he made, not because he tried to be a dictator. We (the admins of the site) are not like that; we are essentially the same as all the regular users, but we have a few more buttons so to speak. I know that we can act or seem like a dictator at times, but it's for the good of the wiki. If there was a petition of some kind that said we had to vandalise and destroy all other Fanon sites, I would effectively put a stop to it. I would not and am not going to let something like that happen. It's a total lack of decency and is incredibly cold-hearted. : Believe you me, I am listening to the community's words and I am already thinking about the next admin. I'm not just going to be basing my choice on the user I like best, I'm also listening to the words of the Fanon Users. If the user I wanted to become admin was a total prick and no one else on the wiki liked them, I would not appoint them, no matter how much I wanted to. I can tell when a particular user is liked by the communtity, and when they are not. : It is through those means above and from what I have just said that the new administrator will be chosen. If you disagree with this, I am sorry, but this is how it will be done. A perfect example of how this is a good system is at the Canon Wiki. They appoint new admins in more less the same way as I believe we should, and that is a very excellent wiki. : Of course, a poll may be neccesary in future if the new admin doesn't turn out as expected, but that is unlikely. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 01:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree with SSWerty. The Canon Wiki is almost entirely sound. I, however, think that our problem is announcing when we will pick the next administrator. On the Canon Wiki, they don't say, "When our articles hit 4,000, we're going to pick a new admin." Now that we draw near to 1,500, tensions rise about who should be the next admin, and complications arise, like this election. Now, I think a democracy is a great system. However, I also feel that we have a better chance of getting a reliable and mature admin if the current administrators pick from the group, as opposed to an election where some prejudices may exist. For example, let's say User X doesn't like User Y, who is a candidate for election, he would be more inclined to vote for User Z, even if User Y is more capable. I'm not implying that we as admins aren't without prejudices, but if we aren't able to look past those when deciding who is the next administrator, then we don't deserve our positions. If the majority of the wiki wants an election, I won't deny it, I just think it isn't a wise course of action. On an unrelated note, what's going on with all the pictures on this wiki? I truly disagree with the idea of an election. How many users can become candidates? How will the admins choose who all are "good enough" to take part in the elections? What if all the active users become candidates? Then they'll vote for themselves which will result in most candidates getting 1 vote each unless they are good (but I doubt that will happen because the people will be keen on voting for themselves) but its up to the administrators and bureaucrats of the Wiki to decide and not me as they are 'The Powerful Ones'. - The Dark Prince 16:58, November 14, 2010 (UTC) So, what is the admins. final decision? - The Dark Prince 16:58, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Please read the entire conversation before posting, or warn us ahead of time that you didn't read above. As of now, we're not going to do elections until this Wiki stabilizes.}} Why do we need this page? I think it should be deleted. We shouldn't make an election and when the time comes SSW, SF112 and POAS will choose the next admin. I think that It's the best way to settle this, community of this wiki will always say their friends as next admins which is wrong. I think that SSW should choose the next one. Why? From all the users I've seen here, he is the most mature one. 23:23, November 14, 2010 (UTC) No Raging Blast, it's going to be a joint decision between me, SSW, and POAS. Anyways, yeah, we should delete this. :@POAS, I do actually agree that a new administrator should only be added when neccesary, but I think a poor job has been done handling the situation, so we may be forced to choose an administrator at 1500 articles, lest an uproar from the communtiy goes up. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) The following people do not want to be admins: * Jenjie * Bardock. * Lssj4 The Source. '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 23:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) best new admin would have to be raging blast and to be honest i ....i will just not say 23:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC)